The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board having a multilayer ceramic capacitor embedded therein.
Generally, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, or thermistors, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on a surface of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among the ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed so as to face each other, having one dielectric layer therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
The multilayer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as components for computers, mobile communications devices such as personal digital assistances (PDAs), mobile phones, or the like, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, easiness of mounting, or the like.
Recently, as electronic products are miniaturized and multi-functionalized, chip components also tend to be miniaturized and multi-functionalized. As a result, there is a need to miniaturize a size of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, increase the capacitance thereof, and have high reliability.